homewardboundfandomcom-20200213-history
Laura Burnford-Seaver
''Laura Burnford-Seaver ''is the spouse of Bob Seaver. She has two kids; Peter and Hope. She does not have a pet, but shows concern for them. : In the first opening of the film Laura Burnford was wearing a white wedding dress and she is going to marry a man named Bob Seaver, but one day Laura and Bob heard a crash from inside the house it was her son Jamie's dog named Chance who got annyoned from Sassy, as she turn to the Minister tell him to keep move on. And when the Minister finished the book saying. "I now pronounce you husband and wife ..uh and you may kiss the bride" Then seen her opportunity was slipping away she grab the starle Bob by the hair and pulled him to a kiss which shocked him and only the sound of Sassy's screeching. : Then her son Jamie cover his eyes in disguesting First when Bob called everyone that is time to cut the cake but Bob and Laura saw Chance eating the piece of the cake and Chance nearly embarrassed in the front of the people. Then she was telling by her daughter Hope that Chance had catapult Sassy to the sandpit. The next day Bob and Laura with her children Jamie Hope and Peter were taking Chance and Sassy and shadow to drop them off at their friend's house was Katie who lived in the farm. She was saying that she is taking the horses back to the field to release to the wild. After saying she will look after them while they go to Sam Francisco because Bob had a job to do. Then Laura was calling to her son Peter it was time to leave so they went to the car and drove off leaving Shadow Chance and Sassy behind. Peter waved sadly at Shadow as they dissappeared. Inside the car Bob was telling that they will be home about couple weeks, Peter was asking his mother if when they finished after a vication they will return to pick Chance Sassy and Shadow and return home. But Laura knew the pets will might lost if Peter will come back in couple week and he told Bob to crossed his heart. So in Sam Francisco Laura was talking on Kate by the phone and Peter was telling shadow of the phone who barks who respons saying hello. And Hope was telling Peter what he is saying then he made a joke on her that Shadow saying is hello. But one day the Seavers heard a telephone message of Frank and Kate that the pets had already gone by climbing over the gate of the fields and run to the mountain. Jamie and Hope were upset of the news Peter was asking his dad that they should go and find them. But Bob told Peter that it won't be a good idea and Peter asked him why they couldn't. But Bob told that they will miss them but they will soon find them and Peter told that he told him by this day, then Bob sadly asked his son that he lied to him thinking that the pets may have been gone or lost. Enraged Peter stand up and yelled at him blaming for his life and Laura try to call her son but he won't listen and he slammed the door shut. But her husband have got a message telling that the animals have been found by friendly Rescue Wild Animal rangers who told that Shadow had brought the humans to find their long lost daughter Molly. They rushed to get Peter and Hope and they found Jamie with some students and the teacher are going to do the play when they arrived and told him the good news they found them. So they rushed to the car to get the pets, but when they're arrived as the thunderclap can be heard in the sky and it was too late the man told that the pets had gone again by distracting Tubbo the dog catcher tripping him over, and crawling under the fence and escaped into the woods. Then Laura was comforting Jamie and Hope as Peter called Shadow at the woods and Bob told that they can't give up. Sadly they return home with no success of finding them and they play basketball with Bob included Jamie they were distracted by a sound of barking it was Chance! Then Laura told them that turkey is in the table but they told her to be quiet as Jamie begin called Chance again. Then Laura tried to tell Jamie but then a barking sound again and Hope realised it was Chance who came running to reunited with Jamie Laura was happy and shocked included Sassy reunited with Hope. But Peter was still upset because Shadow didn't turn up and he thinks that he is too far and too old to find him. Just as Laura was going to comfort him but Peter was ready to go inside the house suddenly Shadow had arrived but still limping at his left paw and Laura was shocked by this then Peter turned around and saw Shadow. Happy with joy the two of them race towards each other and hugging. Then Chance told his story about Shadow like when he is a puppy reuniting with his best friend so they went inside the house then Chance told that he learned sacfrifce friendship and love then Jamie told Chance to get inside then Chance said the last words. "At last for the last time of my life I was home." Then Chance barked before race inside the house and Jamie closed the door which Chance saying Turkey every time that he loves it Category:Homeward Bound Category:Homeward Bound characters Category:Burnford family Category:Seaver family